longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Envy on the Coast
Envy on the Coast was an alternative rock band that existed from 2004-2010. Biography In 2004, Ryan Hunter and Sal Bossio, both members of the pop punk band, 3 Minute Warning (Hunter had been in Kingston 12 prior), started a band together from the ashes of 3 Minute Warning. Jeremy Valardi, who had played bass in 3 Minute Warning was recruited for the project (who suggested naming the band, "The Best Feeling"), as well as guitarist Brian Byrne, who had been in 3 Minute Warning and had also attended Berklee in Boston for two years. The drummer, Alex Schatz from 3 Minute Warning was in their new project, titled New Atlantic for a short time and recorded a demo with them before leaving for college. Then, Dan Gluszak, the drummer for the Post Hardcore band, Guilt like Gravity was informed by his ex girlfriend, (who was at the time, going out with Hunter), that the band, Writ in Water was looking for a drummer. He auditioned and joined the band in 2005. The band then changed its name to Envy on the Coast, taken from New Atlantic's acoustic demo entitled "Envy on the Coastline". The band recorded their demo and was noticed by producer Bryan Russell who recorded their debut EP for free in his Brooklyn based studio/loft. The EP was then sent to drummer and manager, Will Noon who sent it to labels all over the country. Booker Matt Galle from Ellis Industries signed the band to his label, PhotoFinish Records and the EP was released on September 19th, 2006. The band spent the next year touring across the country with East Meadow band, How to Be a Martyr, and playing New Jersey's Bamboozle Festival. The band then began writing for their full length release, Lucy Gray. They secluded themselves in Windham to help the writing process and recorded with Bryan Russell. During the process, however, the sessions were lost and the band had to rush to redo them and re master everything. The album date was pushed back to August 7th, 2007 and was released through PhotoFinish. The artwork for Lucy Gray was done by Drew Roulette, who is the bassist for the band Dredg. In support of their album, Lucy Gray, the band released two music videos; one for their first single, Sugar Skulls and another later in the year for their second single, Mirrors. For the song "Mirrors", the band traveled to France to film their Jack the Ripper themed video. The song was remixed for the video by Beau Burchell of Saosin and released on iTunes. Similar to their Love From the Road series, after Lucy Gray, Envy released a podcast series called When the Road Turns into a Snake, documenting life on the road with the band. In September of 2008, the band got involved with their friend Josh and the Surfrider Foundation to save Trestles, one of the most famous surfing spots in the world, located on the west coast of the United States. To help stop the Transportation Corridor Agency from building a sixteen mile long toll road highway, the band auctioned off jeans that were custom designed by Brian. In late 2008, the Envy on the Coast announced they would be working on a new record in early 2009 and hoped to release it the following summer. On February 9, 2009, the band blogged on myspace.com to inform about the departure of their drummer Dan Gluszak due to "personal" manners. They are currently touring with a drummer from Florida named Doug Rogells. There is no news on a permanent drummer. Their newest album "Lowcountry" was released March 30, 2010 after about 2 years of production. On July 12, 2010, the band released a statement on their Facebook detailing their breakup. Sal Bossio and Jeremy Valardi no longer wanted to remain a part of Envy on the Coast, so the band decided to call it quits rather than replace the lost members. Envy on the Coast will have three final shows in Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, and New York on August 25, 27, and 28. Members *Ryan Hunter (Vocals, Guitar) *Sal Bossio (Guitar, Keyboard, Vocals) *Brian Byrne (Guitar, Vocals) *Jeremy Velardi (Bass) *Doug Rogells (Touring Drummer) Discography *"Writ in Water Demo" (2005) *"Envy on the Coastline" (2005) *“Envy on the Coast EP” (2006) *“Lucy Gray” (2007) *Press Play Vol. 1: Back to School (2007) (Alternative Press) (Track: Tell Them She's Not Scared Acoustic) *Sugar Skulls Single (2007) *Mirrors Single (2008) *"Lowcountry" (2010) Notes *In interviews, they have noted their disdain for the 2008 monster movie, Cloverfield. *While in Amsterdam, the band visited the Hemp Works factory, http://web.archive.org/20081226025702/hempworks.typepad.com/hempworks/2008/05/envy-on-the-coa.html, a store dedicated to making Urban Wears out of hemp and other eco-friendly material. *When Envy on the Coast isn't touring, Dan Gluzsak records local bands, Brian Byrne does designing and artwork for bands, *The band are strong supporters of the Keep a Breast foundation, a breast cancer foundation. Ryan Hunter's mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and Ryan's experiences have since been reflected in the song, Tell Them She's Not Scared. Interviews *Interview with The Daily Chorus *Interview with The Rockstar Stories *Interview with Buzznet *Interview with Synthesis.net *Rockstar Baby.net Interview Part 1 *Rockstar Baby.net Interview Part 2 *Rockstar Baby.net Interview Part 3 *Interview with Indy Star TV Part 1 *Indy Star TV Part 2 *Steven's Untitled Rock Show Interview *Interview at Give it a Name Festival *Drivenfaroff.com Interview External Links *Official Website *Show and Tour Schedule *Merch Store *Ryan Hunter for PETA Category:Rock Bands